


The Whitestone Riflemen

by windsroad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsroad/pseuds/windsroad
Summary: A simple conversation about the foundation of the Whitestone Riflemen and appointment of its captain, among other things.





	The Whitestone Riflemen

Percival saw Kynan in Whitestone often. Not to speak to, just in passing as Percy moved from one meeting to another, Kynan almost always seen training with Jarett.

One day Percy had just left a meeting with Cassandra about the Whitestone guard, mind full of questions about what to do with Ripley’s many guns, when he saw Kynan once again. He was sitting on a stoop, hunched over and breathing heavily, probably from a session of training. Percy quickly strode by before thinking again, slowing, and turning back to look at Kynan.

Kynan always had an air of guilt and eagerness to please about him. Percy thought the certain shudder to his breath more to do with the cause of _those_ qualities than it did with training.

Percy slid down to sit on the stoop next to Kynan, who stiffened and held his breath as Percy did so.

“I’m sorry I’ve never really spoken with you until now,” Percy said, looking straight ahead.

Kynan shrugged one shoulder, relaxing a bit and shifting his weight backwards. “It’s alright.”

“I’m not sure it is,” said Percy. He paused and considered the right words, staring into the middle distance.

“I was in the company of Dr. Ripley for about week. It nearly ruined me.” Kynan stiffened again. “She helped kill my family, and she tortured me; she stalked me, and then she finally killed me.”

Kynan sat up and turned towards Percy. “Percival, I—”

“I am not saying this to make you feel guilty. I am saying this because I understand.” Percy took a glance at Kynan, saw the confused and pained expression on his face, and averted his eyes again. “You were with Ripley for—months, I believe. I can only imagine what she did to _you_.”

“She didn’t hurt me.”

“I beg to differ.”

They were both silent. Percy finally looked back to Kynan, who wore a look of wonder on his face.

“The time you spent with Ripley must have been terrible. But you can do something good with all that,” said Percival. He drew out one of Ripley’s less well-made guns and showed it to Kynan. “Did she teach you to use one of these?”

Kynan nodded. “A little.”

“I invented these terrible machines. I’d like to say Ripley stole my idea and twisted them from their original purpose, but they were always terrible. But I’d like to do some good with them, and I would be honored if you would assist me in teaching the guard to use them, to help me protect my home.”

Kynan looked down. “You all… Vox Machina forgives too easily.”

“Do not feel guilty for being abused by her,” said Percival. “Making good come from what happened is the only way to deal with it—the only way I know. Nothing else has worked, and I’ve tried.”

“I hope I can live up to your expectations of me.”

Percy sighed. “You will,” he said, clapping Kynan on the back. “We’ll talk more later.” He got up, nodded to Kynan, and moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if they actually had an on-screen conversation about Kynan training the guard how to use the guns? I've been rewatching the show recently, and I just got to episode 70... So hopefully I'm not just rehashing a conversation that actually happened.


End file.
